


A Little Education

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Canon Era, Community: disney_kink, Explicit Consent, F/M, Making Out, Public Display of Affection, Rough Kissing, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aladdin and Jasmine seem to be under the impression that the bruises on Sadira's wrists were non-consensual. She will have to set them right on that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Education

**Author's Note:**

> From the great [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/9516.html?thread=5512236#t5512236) at Disney Kink.

"Sadira, please."  
  
Sadira nimbly dodged Aladdin's hand as he reached out between the bars towards them, a frown on her face. She really hadn't thought that Aladdin would be the sort to beg to be released, and it almost rankled that he was asking. It was like they had the wrong people in the cells.  
  
"Give me a break," Sadira muttered.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of him!" Aladdin called after her. Frowning, Sadira turned to give him a curious look. Afraid of Mozenrath, really? She took a step forward, and regretted it as Aladdin grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She almost slammed into the bars, catching herself with a grunt.  
  
She tried to wrench her arm away, but Aladdin had a hell of a grip. "Let _go_ ," Sadira snarled, raising a whip of sand with a gesture.  
  
Somewhat to her surprise, it was Jasmine who jumped to her aid, grabbing Aladdin's shoulder. "Aladdin. Stop."  
  
Reluctance written on his face, Aladdin did so, stepping back from the bars again. His eyes never moved from her wrists; Sadira looked at her arms in confusion, then remembered.  
  
"Oh, yeah, those." She tugged the sleeves of her dress down again, over the purpling bruises that ran up and down the inside of her arms. "It's not your concern."  
  
"Sadira, if he's hurting you..." Jasmine trailed off, shaking her head sadly. Was that pity in her voice? Sadira looked at the princess incredulously, then folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Mozenrath, _nuur 'eni_ ," she called, out of the dungeons and up the stairs. Her whip of sand shimmered to the floor again. "I think our guests need informing of some things."  
  
Mozenrath's footfalls had always been so light; she did not hear them against the floor, but felt the stirring of the sand around her and smiled as an arm snaked around her waist. "You called, 3ashi'tii?"  
  
Sadira felt Mozenrath's hair brush against her cheek, and although she knew that he was playing the same game as her in dropping endearments for the ears of their captives, there was genuine warmth in them. A hiss of... what? distaste? left Aladdin's lips as Sadira turned her head and met Mozenrath's lips in a kiss which was, courtesy of the angle at which they stood, almost chaste.  
  
"Aladdin seems to be labouring under a few misconceptions about our relationship." Her time with Mozenrath had really done wonders for the words which she knew. Sadira leant back into Mozenrath, letting her shoulder drop so that the neck of her shirt slid sideways to expose her shoulder. The bruises there were a little older, starting to yellow at the edges. "I can't think where he gets such ideas."  
  
"Such..." Mozenrath trailed off, eyes scanning the mischief in her expression, then realisation dawned. He pressed his lips together, shook his head, and turned towards Aladdin almost sternly. "Oh, really, Aladdin, what sort of monster do you think I am? Just because I desire control of the kingdoms does not make me some sort of-"  
  
Sadira cut him off by turning to face him and kissing him hard. Mozenrath made a muffled sound of surprise, but it was nothing to Aladdin and Jasmine's gasps, and Iago's disgusted sound. Oh, now _this_ was fun. Smiling to herself, Sadira wound her arms around Mozenrath's neck and turned them so that their captives had a proper view, tilting her head and parting her lips to allow him to kiss her more deeply.  
  
His tongue slid into her mouth, slowly at first but then more forceful, and Sadira found herself breathing hard as Mozenrath took hold of her. His hand -- the un-gauntleted one -- wound into her hair to pull her head back, and Sadira gave a gasp of pleasure as Mozenrath bent his head to bite at the base of her neck.  
  
"Mozenrath!" said Aladdin, horrified, and Sadira stifled laughter as she heard Mozenrath's reply.  
  
"Oh, Aladdin, really. Why should I not give the lady what she wants?"

It always turned her on when Mozenrath called her a lady. Still holding her hair tightly, just enough to sting as she strained towards him, he kissed her again, nipping at her lips before pressing his tongue between them and crushing his lips to hers so hard that she thought they might bruise.  
  
Her knees felt week, as if she was being supported by the hand pressed hard into the small of her back, and she curled her fingers so that her nails scraped very lightly against the back of Mozenrath's neck. She had found that she liked giving the pain as well as receiving it, but Mozenrath was more fond of the former and that suited them just fine.  
  
The gauntlet might have hidden the look of his bones, but it did not hide the points of them as Mozenrath trailed them lower, onto her hip where pressure bought out the throb of the old bruises there and made Sadira moan just slightly. Then, with a smack, he grabbed hold of her ass and pulled her closer towards him, their hips falling into alignment as naturally as they had always done. His fingers pressed hard against the softness of her flesh, and Sadira started to let her leg wind around his as his hand slid down to underneath the curve of her thigh.  
  
"Hey, you two! Quit it with the PDA!"  
  
It was Iago who actually managed to break the silence. Mozenrath chuckled, looking over to the cell where the group was held and raising one brow. Sadira did not even both to look round.  
  
"Why?" Mozenrath asked. "Are you not enjoying the show? What a pity."  
  
Then he turned back to Sadira, pulled her thigh up to his hip so that she pressed more tightly against him, and crushed his mouth to hers once again. Clearly he absolutely agreed that their guests were in need of a little education on this matter.

**Author's Note:**

> nuur 'eni - Expression of endearment, "light of my eyes"  
> 3ashi'tii - Expression of endearment, "my lover"/"my sweetheart"


End file.
